1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to an eyeglass frame equipped with resilient, bendable temples and wherein adjustable, rigid abutment structure is provided for coaction between the eyeglass frame and each of the temples to adjustably limit swinging of the forward base ends of the temples away from each other.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of glasses frames with means for adjusting the tension associated temples will apply to the opposite sides of the head of a wearer heretofore have been provided. Examples of these previously known structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,684,014, 2,761,353, 3,189,912 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,606. However, these previously known structures do not incorporate the overall combination of structural and operational features of the instant invention whereby adjustable rigid stops are provided for each temple base end portion, which structure in conjunction with resilient temples enables substantially equal pressure to be applied to the opposite sides of the head of a wearer while still maintaining the glasses frame substantially precisely square with the front of the face of the wearer.